Maelstrom
by Sanosuke-1
Summary: Sakura, apprenticed to the 5th Hokage of Konohagakure, working with her and learning from her, when Sasuke left she swore to get him back with Naruto, but it isn't for love not anymore because she loves...him.
1. wind

Hey you guys probably haven't heard from me in a while...yeah, I've been concentrating on this fic that I've kinda neglected my other one sad neh, but I'll pick it back up I just have to send it to my beta and then it'll be up and active so hold your horses people it's coming.

* * *

Carrying the large stack of books that rose teeteringly high above her head, she walked carefully down the hallway, putting each foot down solidly before lifting her other. The weighted down her arms with how many there were, but it wasn't that difficult maneuvering, the inability to see what was in front of her was the problem.

Grimacing as the book on the top slid a bit to the left with a rasp of old book cover against book cover, shifting her weight on the wooden floor, she glanced at the various doors she passed on her continued way down the hallway. The Hokage wanted some old treaties studied and had sent her young protégée off to get the required material for the information, meaning she had to get all of it.

Sakura hadn't thought the stack would be so high, but as the books kept piling up one on top of another, she was hard-pressed not to say that the whole thing would be higher than her head, if she helped out the Hokage though then that'd leave more time for training between them.

Various bits of white paper stuck out of the different colored tomes, some were strips of paper; bookmarks to hold a specific place for an easy flip through others were just scraps, ripped carelessly to save a place, besides the whole sheets that poked out of each side in between the pages. She'd also taken notes and just tucked them into the appropriate books, some had been there for a while already testament to the fact was the faint yellow discoloration creeping up from the edges of certain pages, the musty smell wafting from them.

Resisting an urge to sneeze, it'd been dusty in the files room disturbing old books, scrolls, etc. had unleashed a wave of dust, that hung in the air, little bits could be seen when they floated leisurely in the rays of sunlight coming through the window like jellyfish on an incoming tide.

Luckily, the hallway was empty so she didn't have to worry about dodging other nin thankful for small favors. Now if only the Hokage's door was open so all she had to do was slip in set the books down and not bother with trying her luck with both holding her stack of literature in one hand and open the door with the other.

No such luck, sighing at her misfortune, Sakura precariously shifted her books to one arm making sure they'd stay without sliding off to the side, on to the floor, or on top of her; she didn't want to be standing in a pile of books. Having the doorknob in sight, and reaching a hand for it.

It opened.

She could only stare as the door swung away from her, it didn't register that someone had just walked straight into her until she landed with an _"umph"_ on the ground joining her carefully set stack in disarray on the floor, heavy tomes landed with thumps and bangs around her and on he papers and bits of papers floated through the air, settling on the ground with slight crinkles and sighs. Blinking as she looked at the hoard scattered around her, eyeing the scattered literature with confusion and interest that maybe they would have the answer of what happened just then.

A groaned "Itai" snapped her out of her stupor

"Sorry, sorry!" she said frantically, ignoring the new thumps of more books hitting the floor as she stood, she hadn't realized the door would open before her, she'd been startled when the door had opened up beneath her hand with any prompting from her.

"Ah…" she paused perusing the floor to see who had knocked her over, very spiky out-of-control black hair that fell around his face, a standard jôunin shirt and vest, along with the familiar white bandage that trailed over the bridge of his nose across his face.

"Sorry Kotetsu-san" she picked her way through the mess to help him up, he was sprawled on the floor among the books with his eyes closed. Toeing some books to the side to make a path to him without stepping on anything important, she nudged a particularly large volume away from him and leaned over his form.

"Kotetsu-san?" his eyes were still closed had he hurt himself, casting a cursory glance along his form to see if he was alright before coming back to his face, opening his eyes into thin slits he looked at her for a second,

"Sakura-san, have it out for me?" he teased with a raised eyebrow and a quirk at the corner of his mouth.

Sakura scowled furrowing her forehead and drawing her eyebrows together, but couldn't help the twitch at the corner of her mouth that threatened to break into a smile. Obviously he was fine if he could joke around,

"If I did, you'd be nothing but a smear on the bottom of a crater" she continued his teasing, letting the smile grow over her face

"Then I'd be the one to put you back together" her smile grew wider at his look of mock horror.

"Better listen to her Kotetsu" another male voice trailed over to them.

Kotetsu's constant companion and friend Izumo came through the doorway with his own small tilt of lips, short black hair with bangs swept over and covering his right eye. Attached at the hip you'd never see one without the other, Izumo and Kotetsu, Kotetsu and Izumo. Unbreakable they had a solid friendship that had withstood the test of time, they worked well together, and really you can't imagine seeing one without the other.

"Izumo-san" Sakura gave a bow to him nearly falling over a book with the action

"Sakura-san" he responded cordially with his own slight bow. A mutter of quiet words with a clatter and thump as books were shifted around so Kotetsu could regain his footing, what he was mumbling was unidentifiable to both Sakura and Izumo not that they tried to really understand what he was saying.

The spiky-haired Jôunin rose to his feet, scratching the back of his head and casting a disgruntled look at his friend

"Whose side are you on Izumo" he asked with a false tone of hurtfulness

"The side where I don't become a 'smear on the bottom of a crater'" he quoted Sakura's words with a larger shift of his lips.

"Alright, fine if you're both done planning my death, _we've_ got a mission to go on" Kotetsu retorted at a loss on what to say on a comeback,

"We're not _planning_ your death, we're _predicting _it" Izumo drawled having no trouble teasing his friend.

Sakura chuckled as she listened to their joking and teasing, at a particularly funny

"You'll probably get us both killed accidentally" from Izumo to Kotetsu she couldn't keep back her hysterical laughter and promptly dropped all the books she had collected, they scattered on the floor once again as Sakura clutched her stomach from the body-aching laughter.

"See even Sakura-san's laughing at you" she faintly heard Izumo say

"Obviously you're blind, she's laughing at you" Sakura had managed to partly calm down but burst into fresh peals with the new comment, forgetting the materials scattered around their feet in favor of keeping herself standing upright and not joining them on the floor.

Her laughter bubbled down as no new comments sprang forth from the two jôunin, her eyes had shut with the amount of amusement that was spouted forth, and tears at the edge of her eyes clung to her eyelashes dripping partly down, wiping her hand along the right eye while containing her diminishing chuckles. Both Kotetsu and Izumo were looking down at her from their taller height, amusement at her own inability to stop her laughter. Suppressing a groan from the back of her throat, she gingerly stood straight up her stomach was aching from the laughter.

She felt light, airy and in a pleasant mood from the unexpected comedy relief,

"You're laughing quite hard, is the Hokage-sama corrupting her young apprentice with sake" Kotetsu gave an innocent smile, too innocent to have come from any nice out-of-the-gutter-thoughts, Izumo only grinned at her.

They enjoyed teasing her, all three worked constantly close to each other joined by the common thread of being employed by the Hokage, Sakura as her student and Izumo & Kotetsu as messengers or assistants. They'd run in to each other constantly, have their lunch breaks together and so on, she was also there when they had passed their jôunin exam and stayed behind to patch both of them up in the hospital. Occurrences like this weren't rare to see, plenty of times they'd just stop and chat over whimsical things to pass a bit of time and take a break from working it was always pleasant, today they seemed to be in a joking mood though and she was bearing some of the brunt of it.

"If I have?" she let it hang in the air with a mischievous smile

Any reply they would have been spouted off no doubt dirty was left unsaid as a sharper voice signaled the arrival of Sakura's Shishou, the Godaime of Konohagakure.

"You two, distracting my student from work" Sakura tried to hide smile, it was always fun to see her Shishou cow full-grown men.

"Of course not" sprung from Izumo's mouth at the same time as Kotetsu's outraged

"You hurt us with your false accusations Hokage-sama" they both sounded hurt that they would ever do such a thing. Sakura found it harder to conceal her smile as it threatened to grow wider at their denials.

"We were just on our way to get ready for our mission" Kotetsu got the last word in.

"Move it than" Tsunde leveled a hard gaze at them

"Hai, hai" sounded from both, the picture of obedience, Sakura snorted at the thought, they both waved goodbye to her and Tsunde before heading down the hallway, already in another argument.

"Those two" Sakura lightly chuckled. The Hokage shook her head at their retreating backs, Kotetsu reaching out to punch Izumo on the upper arm over some comment.

Tsunde turned her attention to her student viewing her through critical eyes

"Sakura _have_ you been sneaking into my saké cabinet" she asked with glee that her protégée was actually getting into her drinking habits. Sakura gaped at her, before delightfully laughing again having to lean against the wall and clutch her stomach. Suffice to say it took quite a while to pick up all the scattered books and papers that were spilled out on the floor, by that time they looked like they'd been through a war from all the shuffling they'd been through.

* * *

So there we go, the pairing was in this first chapter, if you can guess it I'll congragulate you for having a brain if not I'll recommend that you keep trying or get some help. The pairings a bit different but really when you think about it is it that odd because they all have interaction with one another since they're shinobi _andddd _they hang around working for the Hokage.

There isn't much info on Izumo and Kotetsu but I got what I could from the anime and manga and researching on the web, ahh research the worst habit that I've picked up since I've started college.

Ahh well I'll be posting chapters fairly quickly since I have the whole fic planned out and mostly written, mostly.


	2. rain

Mannn sometimes technology gets on my nerves, feh! How annoying it is to have this chapter all typed up and ready and you can't even post it because _some _website won't let you.

I feel better now

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto...weeps

* * *

After dropping off the books, having to place most on the floor due to the large amount of paperwork already on Tsunde's desk, that and gambling paper scraps, luckily there weren't any sake bottles still full or everything would be sticky, wet, and smell disgustingly sweet.

Besides dropping off the materials Sakura had to read over and organize them into well formed stable stacks that wouldn't topple into disarray the moment Shishou slammed a fist on her desk in her infamous anger, the legs of the furniture wouldn't last much longer Sakura noticed. Observing the cracks and off-coloring where chunks of wood with its rich brown finish had come off, littering the floor.

There was the stack branded important and than there was less important, the biggest was less important, she'd already cursed and snorted disdainfully at most, some would waste anyone's time she reasoned (really did you need to get the Hokage's permission to get a chicken?) She only shook her head at the idiocy of it, wondering if Naruto could take the paperwork when he got the job.

She managed to get some training in, which she was always enthusiastic about, gone were the days when she would have been content to just watch from the sidelines, now she wanted a part in all the action. Her training with Tsunde, her Shishou had made her a skillful kunoichi that could hold her own for awhile against the byakugan-wielding Hyuugas, in no way was she as powerful as say Neji but than he was a one-of-a-kind prodigy. Her medical prowess though could only be described as genius, Shishou had said it with full confidence, Sakura didn't dispute the fact.

After Sasuke-kun had gone with Orochimaru to gain power and Naruto-kun had left soon after to train with Jiraiya, she had realized in startling clarity that she was behind, woefully far behind. The depressing, self-criticizing mood she had fallen into had resulted in a large accumulative assessment of her short shinobi career. What she found while soul-searching wasn't pretty, unfocused on training and strengthening herself so she could be an asset to the team was utterly nonexistent, causing her to regret her naivety.

It was the promise she made to Naruto that drove her to seek training with the Hokage, Sakura knew how lucky she was that Tsunde-sama had accepted her as a student, she worked hard earning her Shishou's praise and grew steadily stronger.

It was the confidence that struck Sakura's soul so completely and moved her forward without frequent glances and pauses to look back, her Shishou's confidence that she'd make her proud, the patients in the hospital viewing her with unwavering confidence that she'd make them better, heal them of their hurts.

Sometimes…it was frightening, so very frightening that she wanted to rail and curse at the world and everyone in it looking at her with that complete trust and confidence, the hidden words and feelings of

"_I don't deserve your trust, what if I fail"_

"_Don't expect so much from me, I'm just Sakura not a god"_

Right next to losing her friends and family she was agonizingly frightened she'd be lost in a life of ignomy, forgotten and labeled as ordinary. Before she knew it she'd been left behind, staring at the backs of her two teammates, when she could say the words

"_This time, watch MY back"_

She'd felt….strong and she liked that feeling.

She has a promise to fulfill; Naruto keeps his promises, so shall she.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, her short pre-ripe cherry-colored hair tickled her shoulders and face with the movement, she was glad to keep it short, another sign of her commitment to grow up

…maybe?

Waving hello to the secretary at the front lobby's desk, she proceeded to start her rounds at the hospital, Sakura worked part time here mostly nights, days were devoted to training, missions, and with working with Shishou's papers. She only looked forward to two of those things. It helped gain her experience, what better way to try out her medical jutsu's than at a hospital, all kinds of injuries showed up here and every time she healed someone she felt a warm, nerve-tingling sense that made her blood sing, that flushed her body with spine-curving heat; she liked the feeling she got from helping people, she liked helping people period.

Sakura already predicted it'd be a quite night, since no really large-scale intense missions were due back. Those were usually the ones that came with the most and worst injuries. There were some freak accidents, but those happened infrequently and far between. So no large missions back for a few more days at the least.

Checking other patients, making the rounds, chatting to fellow workers and patients that were lucid and coherent, many were drugged staying until they healed completely. Seemed like every nin had an affinity to leave the hospital as soon as possible even if it wasn't good for their health, it was all rather dull. Flashing a quick look at the clock centered high up on the white-washed walls her shift would end in five minutes and she could head home at 10:00.

Saying goodbye to a chûnin that had a badly fractured arm and leg, having been slammed through the treetops on his way home in his mission, and using the time to gather her stuff and put away various materials left out from a bandaging.

Waving goodbye to the desk nurse and pushing open the large right door to step out into the inky blackness of the night. Warm and perfumed by scents of human habitation. Before even turning down the road to head to her apartment, four nin, two supporting a third landed in front of her with a great deal of wheezing and scuffling. Falling into the familiar efficiency of her knowledge she swept her eyes diagnosing and categorizing there wounds mentally, holding the door open as they stumbled in.

Taking a quick glance at where they just stood a round puddle of darkened liquid glowed catching the light provided from the stars and crescent moon. A brief shiver crawled down her back, raising the fine hairs on her arms to standstill before settling again, she wasn't afraid or disgusted by blood but something in that small puddle made the night feel ominous.

Following the team through the door, various medical personal in white with various kanji and symbols in black rushed to them, the front door lobbyist that she had just waved goodbye to was calling for all available doctors and nurses to come to the front door. Sakura heard nothing of this even though she was right below a megaphone speaker in the wall.

A gurney rattled its course down the tiled hallway pushed along by two nurses, skidding to a halt in front of the wounded nin supported by his two comrades, he was pushed down to lay on the white padding aided by his human crutches and rushed to surgery, but not before Sakura saw his pale sweat-soaked face stretched into an avid grimace of pain and uncomfortableness.

'Izumo! Oh God no' she prayed, the face stayed in her mind as she mechanically went to the preparation room next to surgery. Pulling on white gloves and rushing in after him, already his jôunin vest and shirt had been cut away she glimpsed the blood-soaked clothing in the trash as she passed it, a circle of white twisted around him on the medical bed, weaving in and out of each other, a ghost dance of doctors and nurses.

Her mind couldn't get over that she had just seen him joking with Kotetsu, healthy and happy this morning. Poking fun at both his friend and her, what lay before her now was pale in comparison that she had a hard time matching the two as the same person. It was him though, who else had hair obscuring one eye with falling bangs.

"Sakura-san he's ready for you" a muted voice in the background pitched to her ears, giving a small dip of her head she placed her hands on his bare chest, split and criss-crossed over with ragged tears. Sliding her chakra through her hands and into his body, her eyes closed in tight concentration, it looked worse then it actually was, unknown tension that had been cording her muscles flowed out of her, and she gave a deep sigh of relief.

The three broken ribs were set with Izumo's own natural healing to solidify them, Sakura straightened and pieced them back together smoothing over cracks and gluing splinters back into proper order. The flesh wounds over his ribs, gently eased and mutually came forward, like a piece of thread was stretching and pulling the edges to meet and become one, redness already fading into pink gleamed an almost healthy color.

Finished doing all she could, she shifted her hands up off his chest, and took a slight step back a hand at her spine steadied her, and pushed her to the doors. She watched through bleary eyes as another medic took her place.

"Take a rest Sakura-san, he's alright now, we can clean him up" nodding her acceptance, she took a position of leaning against the white walls outside the room for a moment, already Sakura knew what she had to do next. If Izumo was on that mission then Kotetsu was also, she had to check out the rest of the team for a final assessment and also for her own peace of mind.

Her legs felt like overcooked noodles all rubbery and unstable, white spots occasionally danced in front of her eyes, stretching her hands out fingers extended, they were a little sore and red on the palm from the intense concentrated flow of chakra for so long. She couldn't walk real fast but as she kept moving she felt better, the white spots faded and disappeared by the time she arrived at the room holding the three other nin of the team.

The medic in charge of them looked up at her and nodded,

"They're fine" she assured Sakura, filling out a clipboard it was standard procedure to document all injuries of the nin for a carefully kept medical record. Looking around a hospital bed with the railings down was occupied by a light blue-haired woman, she looked about 23 maybe more, pretty enough, a bandage was wrapped around her upper arm, she was chûnin. Kotetsu sat in a chair, head down and covered by his hands, his shoulders were slumped and an air of morose sadness shifted around him like his own personal rain cloud. Their team leader, was someone she didn't know, fly away red hair and narrow black eyes, he was looking out the one window in the room.

Scanning over them there were some scratches and bruises on all three but for the most part they were in one piece, Izumo was the worst wounded it seemed. An air of tension smothered the room Sakura could almost grasp it in one hand. Taking a deep breath, she treaded further in, all three looked over to her.

"He's fine, he needs bed rest but he'll live to see another day"

The tension seemed to just melt away, disappearing into the room, she heard their silent sighs of relief, Kotetsu slumped in the seat.

"Can we see him" Kotetsu asked bringing his head up to look at her with eager eyes,

"Tomorrow, right now he's in observation, he's heavily drugged you wouldn't get a single coherent word out of him."

They nodded their heads, albeit reluctantly. Turning around to check up on Izumo one more time and fill out his clipboard if necessary, she was just out the door way when a quick tap of feet followed her, turning her head to see who it was, Kotetsu caught up to stand in front of her, she looked over him suspiciously did he have an injury that he didn't tell anyone about it wouldn't be surprising or the first time. Shinobi were always coming back a few days later with an infected wound that could have been treated easily if they had volunteered up that they had one in the first place.

"Kotetsu?" she asked suspiciously, he looked a bit apprehensive

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she raised an eyebrow at him in question. Hesitating briefly before

"Can y-" he cut himself off after the first word

"Thank you Sakura-san, we'll report to the Hokage-sama tell Izumo not to worry about it"

"Sure" that wasn't what he originally wanted to say, he stood awkwardly in front of her shifting his weight.

"Well, I'll be go-" he turned back around to get back to his team

"Don't worry Kotetsu-san I'll tell you immediately when he wakes up" his body in profile to her didn't stop Sakura from seeing his muscles loosen he turned his head to her, a wide smile, that seemed to make his face glow with warmth and happiness, the spiky hair fell around his face and the night's misery's fell from his visage in that instant. Sakura's breath caught in her throat, it was incredibly…_beautiful_.

"Thanks Sakura-san you know me to well"

Sakura gave him a smile in return and watched him turn the corner back into his squad's room, really she had just guessed, lucky she supposed a rueful smile on her face. Shaking her head, she had work to finish, and a good friend to check up on.

* * *

I would have had this chapter up sooner and everything but blugh was been uncooperative...highly uncooperative. It's okay though since it's working now, I'm just a little bit behind on updating so my next one will be up sooner, so good for you readers bad for me and my beta reader. Sometimes you just can't win

ahh well see you later, hope you enjoyed the chapter, the pairing will become more obvious soon it'll get a bit more romantic also. Check out my xanga site (link on my profile page) I'll be writing about story plots, ideas, posting links to chapters and any fanfiction or fanart that catchs my attention. Ciao!


	3. Whirl

Well chapter 3, this is when the pairing becomes more obvious, people should be able to pickout who's going to hook up in the end. I think I got this out a bit faster than my last one...maybe...uh...yeah.

This chapter caused some problems thoughcuz I didn't want to make it to serious but not make it too funny and thus cliche, so it required a bit of thinking and planning. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, definitely don't want to, wayyyy to much work and I suck at drawing!

* * *

A yawn broke out, stretching her mouth and making her jaws ache with how wide, she couldn't use either hand to cover it since they were settled on Izumo's chest, meticulously scanning his body for a last check-up. Luckily a nurse or doctor had already filled out his medical chart, one less difficulty.

She was exhausted; weariness crept into her muscles and joints, a steadily approaching fog that whispered sweet enticements of bed and rest. Shaking her head and forcing her mouth closed on another yawn that threatened to split her jaw in two. Her sight faltered for a second, staring blankly at the clock on the opposite wall she didn't acknowledge the time, forcing her eyes to concentrate on the body beneath her hands.

He lay quiescent drugged to a sleeping haze. A catacomb of white bandages wove around his torso. Dressed in the standard hospital gown, it further paled his skin making his black hair look too dark, she could have compared him to a corpse but his skin didn't have that waxy texture that often came with death, a valiant but wasted effort of the body to preserve itself. Letting her hands slide off with a gust of released breath, her stomach deflating with the escaped air, gazing unseeingly at him she shook her head leaning back in the seat slowly.

Everything was in order, no infection had set in and the wounds were closing up, there were still some scrapes left but all of them were starting the long process of healing. Still some had to be bandaged up the old fashioned way with healing salve lathered generously on. Taking inventory of what chakra she had left, she was pleased with how much she had to spare, not much but some a lot better then what she could have done a year ago.

Visibly wavering she almost toppled sideways out of the chair, chakra she might have left, but she was still weary. Familiar hands steadied her to lean back and stay upright, wearily blinking bleary eyes

"You did well Sakura, go home, get some rest, Izumo won't get any better with you slumped over asleep on him"

She was about to make a mild protest to stay and watch him for the night, no matter how tempting it sounded to go to bed and curl up in her sheets and sleep. Tsunade must have sensed her rebellion against it

"A good medic knows when to stop and get some rest" it was a gentle reminder mixed in with a command to go home.

"Hai Shishou" Sakura groaned, stifling a yawn with a hand and stretching the other up, satisfied to hear the pop of joints and muscles slightly cramped. Grimacing Sakura swallowed thickly how long had she been sitting here, her throat felt dry and raspy like she'd been traveling to Suna without pause and without water.

"Go home Sakura, you're tired and tired medics make mistakes" Tsunde helped her stand up, Sakura focused through sleep-deprived eyes at her Shishou.

"I'm going, I'm going" she said "Arigatou Shishou" she added fuzzily making an effort to stay polite, Tsunde kept a supporting and guiding hand on her back to aid her out of the room and on her way to the front doors and home. Giving Sakura a light squeeze on the shoulder in affection and praise for her hard work, a gentle push sent her on her way down the hallway.

Waving a floppy hand to both Shishou and the front doors woman, Sakura dragged her feet down the dirt road to home. Covering her mouth with a hand she extended her arms up, drawing herself up on tip-toe to stretch her self from fingertips to toenails. A sigh of delight passed her lips; that felt good it made her a bit more wide awake also. She was looking forward to a nice rest and the contented feeling she'd have tomorrow for a job well done tonight.

Passing by the bright lights of an open bar, she looked through the red fabric of opening… and stopped in startled surprise. It was dark enough that the blue-tinged white lights of the place threw everything in clear-cut definition. Sitting where anyone could see him was the spiky-haired jôunin, best friends with the nin she had just patched up, the one and only Hagane Kotetsu. Granted his back was to her, but it was obvious it was him who else had that kind of hair. Studying his back it was slightly slumped over the bar and a white sake bottle was next to him, Sakura wondered how many others were around besides the one she could see.

Sighing with irritation, she rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand tiredly, casting a critical eye on his slumped form he looked well and truly wasted, a turn of her head and a longing glance down the street to where her apartment was, then back at Kotetsu, weighing the pros and cons of going home or helping him, her medical professionalism won out... unfortunately. Casting one last pining gaze to where her apartment was, she turned her attention squarely to the new problem of Kotetsu. Why oh why did he have to get inebriated tonight and why oh why did she have to stop and help him.

She didn't have to but she could never face Shishou much less look at herself in the mirror again if she ignored someone in obvious need of help and comfort. Why had she chosen to be a medic again? Her reasons seemed to have deserted her for some reason.

"Shit" she cursed quietly, she really couldn't leave him he looked too pathetic from where she stood. She knew the feeling of despair and helplessness when a good friend was in the hospital. They were close, much closer than she realized if Kotetsu went drinking when Izumo was hurt, hell she had to help he'd probably never get home by himself.

Striding toward the cloth barrier she parted a side, treading in. Taking the empty seat next to him, it was moderately busy, finding an open spot wasn't difficult. Turning slightly to him, he looked awful, how much had he drunk? Giving a slightly disgusted noise from the back of her throat, he looked pale, waxen, eyes half-closed with the amount of alcohol.

"You're going to have the worst hangover tomorrow" Sakura commented to start up the conversation, it got her desired response. He peered at her with a filled saucer at his lips, taking a good look at her before tilting it up and downing it. She watched his throat contract as the alcohol slid down his throat.

"Sakura-san" he said dully.

Sakura frowned her eyebrows furrowing, looking at his eyes they were unfocused and blinking rapidly not to mention bloodshot, it was proof enough that he had too much to drink he was probably seeing quadruple by now.

"I came to tell you Izumo-san's fine and you can go see him tomorrow" Glancing at the small dark clock mounted on the wall to her left, she squinted through some of the hovering smoke to see it was already well into the next day 4:00 am.

"Scratch that, later on today if you're not passed out or puking your stomach out for the rest of the day" she amended, sweeping over him with critiquing eyes.

"Which is highly probable" she added at a low murmur.

He carelessly waved her remark aside nearly knocking the sake bottle over along with himself he tilted dangerously to the floor. In regular circumstances Sakura would have found this amusing and worth a few good laughs now though...

"Mmfie" he slurred slowly, dear gods he couldn't even speak right, Kotetsu picked up the sake bottle to fill his dish again.

"Okay, obviously you've had enough to drink" she said dryly taking the bottle before he could tilt it to spill its numbing contents. Probably spill it all over the bar counter in his desire to get a buzz. Tugging it out of his hand with little resistance, he blinked at her, then sighed

"…eah….probablyyy" the last word came out almost normal if it wasn't for the drawn out y.

"Let's go" she wound an arm around his waist, laying some money down for the drinks, she'd get Kotetsu to pay her back later. His arm naturally went around her shoulders, the night was looking up in Sakura's favor, so far he hadn't groped her, too many times she'd seen drunken men grope some girl it always disgusted her. She probably would have punched him and then left him if he had tried it. Sakura ignored how close he was in favor of getting him home and in bed. Walking slowly she lifted the cloth hanging for both of them stumbling past it. Supporting him down the street, his shoes made light shuffles against the ground, knocking dirt and pebbles askew.

She knew where both he and Izumo lived, because of the many times they had met up together, they worked with the Hokage first as chûnin messengers then as jôunin messengers. She had a lot of contact with them in the workplace, it wasn't surprising she mutually knew where, it was necessary when one had to find them quickly.

The times she had to fetch them per Hokage's request, the first place to check was their apartments then the training grounds and from then on the next thing on their priority lists. Sakura found it odd that Izumo and he weren't living together. Mentally shrugging she steadied his wavering and stumbling body he was leaning heavily on her, dragging her down slightly. Sakura wrapped the arm tighter around his waist clenching her muscles to a tighter contraction. Moving closer to him so she could support him with the length of her body, it pressed his body in a long line down her own, taking absent not of how muscled and firm he was, all shinobi were toned but still it was… nice to feel muscles underhand it sent a shiver down her spine or some sparking awareness. Approaching his apartment it was dark the doorway shadowed and generally looking like no one was home. His key was her next problem, sighing and digging her fingers slightly into the toned muscle at his hip.

"Kotetsu-san…. Kotetsu-san where's your house key" she turned her neck to look at him, his head was down, black hair obscuring his face. Hopefully he wasn't too wasted that he couldn't remember.

"P-pouch" he slurred, stumbling on the slight step up to his flat, swallowing thickly, Sakura lowered her gaze, trailing it down the side of his body to his hip, her eyes landing on the tan pouch at the bottom of his jôunin vest.

Steadying herself with what she was about to do, she prayed to whatever higher being there was that no one would walk down the street and see them, the questions asked would be beyond uncomfortable. She felt wrong going through his things while he was intoxicated, made it worse since he didn't know a quarter of the things going on, someone could stab him and he wouldn't even notice. Leaning him gently on the doorway on his side, he was quiet a thing she'd be thankful for later

Flicking open the pouch, and keeping her eyes forward scanning over the door and wood of his apartment while rummaging through, she touched paper and some other unidentifiable things sliding her fingers along a carved house key, the sharp points and hooks of it dug into her digits as she fished it out between two fingers. It was slightly cool to the touch and flashed dull silver in the moon and star given light.

Inserting it with a rasp of acceptance, metal against metal, Sakura gave a breath of relief as it turned in the lock, moving the tumblers and unlocking the door. She fumbled with the doorknob opening it with a click, Kotetsu was still quite as she pushed in his door, wrapping an arm once again around his waist, his arm around her shoulders flopped down, almost boneless. Pulling him forward slightly, he was more asleep than awake she reasoned, since he was all but falling on top of her.

His feet dragged on the carpet, she kicked the door shut behind her with her foot, tugging him down the hallway he was almost deadweight. His bedroom door was wide open and clean, there were no problems traversing him to his bed, awkwardly moving to his bedside, giving a small grunt of strain lowering him onto his bed. Unzipping his vest and peeling it off his body, she laid it out on a dresser in the corner close to her.

"Sakura…" he murmured diffidently, Sakura jumped with surprise wasn't he asleep

"Hmmm" she asked after a moment's vacillation, sliding his hitae-ate off slowly making sure not to catch any of his black hair in it and cause undo pain.

"It was my fault" he said slowly, he sounded a bit more sober, Sakura paid only partial attention to his words setting the Konoha identification down on the same dresser with his vest and turning to his sandals, questioning him out of tendency

"What was?" pulling one black sandal off letting it drop to the floor and starting on the wrapped pant ends.

"Izumo getting injured" he said it fuzzily; he was fighting the sensations that put him in jeopardy of falling into the world of dreams and rest. She stilled, pausing on his wrappings, they lay loosely in her hands, as she tilted her head to study his face what did he mean, weren't they attacked.

"Oh… how's that?" she asked curiously and subconsciously continued to unwrap his bindings, but watching his face instead. It flickered with fury and anger for a moment, before falling back into drunken passiveness.

"He jumped…. In front of me, this bastard nin hit him with these claws, I-I thought he was dead, there was so much blood and it kept coming, it was flooding everywhere" fright stretched his face into a grim mockery of his handsomeness.

"The blood was _everywhere_" he said in a hoarse voice like tears were just on the edge and threatening to fall, Sakura pretended to ignore the glinting of his eyes that suggested wetness, focusing on his other sandal, his hands roughly clenched, curling in.

"Izumo never emitted a sound, fuck it must have hurt it went straight through his body, like he was only cutting butter, but it was…_Izumo_" Glancing up from his last bit of wrappings, his head was turned slightly to the window, his eyes were hazy and distant, he was reliving it, slightly wet paths traced down his face from his eyes.

Sakura swallowed forcefully she wasn't used to men crying and what he was saying made even her want to burst into tears.

"He's dead."

"I killed the nin that did it" he finished turning his face to peer at her giving her a lopsided smile that almost made him like the old Kotetsu that she was teased by… just last morning, was it really such a short time ago.

"Kotetsu…" she said kindly searching for the words that would comfort him, she understood now, the reason why he was at the bar drinking his sorrows down. He felt responsible it wasn't a rare thing that was happening now. Kotetsu and Izumo were close and with Izumo's actions, the repercussions left Kotetsu feeling worthless laying the blame on himself, that could be… self-destructing.

"Izumo-san was doing what his duty was as both friend and shinobi, you should be proud that your friend holds you so highly as to give his life for yours, I'm sure you would have done the same thing" moving to the side of the bed and kneeling next to his face.

"He did it for you so you could continue living, _don't _blame yourself for his actions he did what he wanted, no matter what you said I'm sure Izumo-san would have done it anyway, it's not your fault" she laid a hand on his arm to comfort him, he was looking at her now, eyes half-lidded. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling

"I thought he was dead" his eyelids slid shut. Sakura watched him take even breaths before taking his hand in hers it was warm and clasped hers back tightly like a lifeline.

"But he's not dead" she soothed

"Tomorrow you can go and visit him, joke and laugh, and he'll be fine, really you should be more worried about yourself, your head is going to be pounding like hell when you wake up tomorrow morning" she chuckled the last part trying to lighten him up with laughter.

"You're so beautiful Sakura" he slurred almost asleep but not quite, he was just on the edge but what he had said froze her, muscles clenched and tightened with shock. The obscene thought

'Yeah he's definitely smashed' failed to rectify the situation only making it worse with the realization, drunks were too unpredictable.

* * *

How'd ya like it, good...bad? So post comments that you have and I'll respond, just click the button that says go and Review! Chapter four is in the works and you'll see in about a week that's the start of the heavy stuff bit more humor next chapter also.

So Review and I'll bring it up faster, if you have any suggestions I'll take those too.


	4. White Foam

So my next chapter of Maelstrom numero cuatro cool neh sooo it's a bit more...intimate in this chapter I tried to get some humor worked in but...yeah don't know how well that worked out. So read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own, whata pity!

* * *

Choosing to ignore the comment was looking like a good idea for her, 

"Kotetsu-san, go to sleep you'll feel….better tomorrow" she said better with hesitance actually he'll probably be bringing up everything in his stomach with a pounding in his head that could drive someone to suicide.

His eyes slid half-way open and focused on her, they were unnaturally bright, glimmering in the light flooding through the uncovered window. Swallowing thickly, she couldn't identify what emotion was swimming in those obsidian irises. What he did next caused her to almost shriek with surprise, who knew drunken men were so quick, weren't they supposed to have bad coordination.

He bolted up in bed at the same time tugging on her hand that was still wrapped around his in comfort, pulling her to his chest in a rib-crushing hug. The impact of her body against his chest was a bit jarring. He had a firm physique, his corded arms wrapped around her sides clasping the back of her red shirt in desperate fingers.

A puff of breath swept along her neck in a warm current of sage, it was spicy but not unpleasant, his mouth was dangerously close to her as though he had a moment of indecision of whether to place his lips there or refrain. Silky strands of hair slid along the underside of her jaw, tickling the bottom part of her earlobe.

Warmth exuded from his body inflaming her own she could feel the hot flush spreading along her face like a disease. She couldn't move very much, maybe a few finger and toe joints and that was if she could get her body to respond. This was rather new, she could honestly say she'd never been hugged by a drunk man.

Of course it was rather…nice coming from Kotetsu she actually preferred him over some others, at least she knew him. Releasing a trembling breath, her body shivered with each gust of air ghosting over her skin, it left a pleasant tingle whenever it struck, should she be embarrassed? Outraged?

Her emotions were tangled he hadn't said anything once he had latched on to her,

The flow of panicked thoughts stilled

That's right he was inebriated and emotionally wrecked he was latching onto comfort, comfort she was offering, now it made sense, the whirlwind of emotions stilled and settled with the knowledge, nothing to worry about…except getting him untangled from her and back to bed the sooner he fell asleep the sooner she could go home and do the same. She didn't mean to sound so callous but she was still tired.

He needed comfort and that's what she would do before she left, her arms that had hung limply by her side rose and settled around his sides, clasping him closer and encouraging him to take solace in her. An unknown tenseness in her relaxed and uncoiled, loosening muscles, laying her cheek on top of his head, the spikes flattened and gave way, yielding and smooth, she delighted in the soft texture.

The scent of sage grew stronger mixed in with the vibrant fragrance of a male's constant muskiness. Her fingers plucked at his black jôunin shirt, it was nice fabric hardy but not coarse, soft but not delicate it was a simple… jôunin shirt.

'Can't wait to get one of my own' she had hopes and dreams of getting to the next level, Neji was almost there, he was older of course but still it was a nice goal to look forward to, and one in her reach. Maybe Naruto would be back by then both of them could take it together hopefully.

Potential dreams that would be realized with time, for now…it was the present, let the future wait a while, she had patience.

Rubbing the fabric between her digits and memorizing the feel of the black clothe, as it slid between the calloused skin of her fingertips.

He'd relaxed while she'd been admiring his shirt, sinking into her hold with complete trust. Taking a deeper breath then usual and inhaling the scent of the green herb,

'From now on I'll probably see sage and think Kotetsu' Sakura joked with herself, she liked sage it was a pretty tasteless plant but it was still important, tea could be made, medicines that calmed you, a helping cooking herb, the list went on. Some how the little plant seemed to have a particular appeal to her at the moment.

There was nothing wrong with this, anyone could feel the desperation in the contact between them, it sang a sorrowful tune along his skin, sunk deep in his bones, and carved into his soul. This hug, this inconsolable need to have contact, was an action spurred by want and need of having someone else's body, a warm touch giving support with no hate, contempt or scorn for showing weakness, just ….understanding.

She offered it willingly with no want of anything in return, Sakura was just like that. Giving much and still want to give more, she strove to be like that. Watching, admiring how Naruto acted, how naturally he wanted to keep his promises no matter how small or difficult, it was so… heart-warming and inspiring. He was charismatic, Naruto was, his dedication to help people, he was too kind and Sakura, Sakura wanted to be able to look him in the eye when he returned with complete affection for him in her heart and a clear Conscious.

Staying silent, she wrinkled her nose when the sour redolence of alcohol wafted to her nose, he was breathing deeply, his chest pressing on hers with each intake of air, was he asleep?

"Thank you Sakura" he whispered, this time she wasn't so taken aback when he astounded her with being still awake, he'd had a lot of sake, she was sure he should have been passed out by now, maybe he was used to it or had a tolerance for it?

She preferred the latter over the former, if he was used to it how many times had he gotten drunk after Izumo-san was injured, did Izumo-san do the same thing?

She was getting a small headache from too much thinking, she needed sleep.

"It's nothing" she said to his voiced appreciation.

"You're…beautiful Sakura-chan" he mumbled, it came out fuzzy, a bit garbled and somewhat hard to understand, the reason he was finally drifting asleep.

Amused by his compliment, Sakura ran a hand through his dark locks, secretly fascinated that his spikes never stayed down there was no gel on them to make them splay out. An interesting puzzle, would he tell her since he didn't know what he was really doing now he probably wouldn't remember in the morning either, tempting but he was gone, taken away to sleep the sleep of a drunken man. Running an indulgent hand through his hair once more, it felt like cool water, similar to placing your hands in a stream and letting the current take care of them, the element just slid through with no difficulties.

She felt him fall asleep more than she saw him; his muscles seemed to all relax at once, a puppet with his strings cut. His face rested at the apex of her shoulder and neck, the side of his face leaning against her in open comfort and trust. His breathes came deep and even, in a natural rhythm. With all gentleness possible she moved him back to his bed, his inebriated state was proved a blessing in this case with how deeply he slept.

Laying him straight she had already taken all uncomfortable clothing off and he was left in simple black pants without the shuriken and kunai holster and a jôunin shirt. Stepping back Sakura paused a moment to just look at him, he looked peaceful. The previous anguish was replaced with the tranquility of sleep. Turning with a pivot she headed toward his front door, closing it behind her with a click, stepping jauntily off to go home for her own rest.

It was the sunlight that woke him, intruding and abrasive rolling onto his side for a retreat from closing wakefulness and promptly groaned with the action. His head _pounded_. Forced to open his eyes to slits, he blinked them open and closed before focusing on more than the pain in his head.

He felt like he challenged twenty S-Class criminals to a fight, lost, then had a mountain dropped on him, not a pleasant feeling. Sitting up required force of will and concentration on moving his muscles in the appropriate manner, looking around it took him a moment to recognize he was home in his bed, laying in his clothes granted but still he was home. Clearly he remembered seeing the bar's lights and going for a drink to take the edge off his thoughts.

* * *

He didn't remember much after his 3rd bottle or was it 4th? 

One thing he did _not_ recall was walking home, so mystery was how'd it happen. Placing a palm on his forehead to help him think, he was vaguely surprised to find his hitae-ate gone…along with his vest, sandals and leg wrappings for that matter. Casting his eyes along the lines of his room, the nightstand to the left of him answered the question of where his gear was.

Folded neatly and placed in an ordered pile of biggest to smallest, did he do that?

Now he really wanted to know what happened, the need to know pressed like a heavy unmovable weight on his mind, obviously he didn't sleep with anyone his clothes were still on for the most part and there wasn't another warm body in bed next to him, a thing he was unfathomable grateful for.

Promising to himself in a mental side note that he'd never touch a drop of sake again gave him slight hope for the salvage of himself. Running the hand on his forehead through his messy hair and giving a jaw-cracking yawn that drowned out the headache in his head until his mouth closed.

Feeling inexplicably dirty, Kotetsu swung his feet off the bed to thump squarely on the wooden floor and stand, steadying himself with a hand on the wall, making his way to the bathroom in slow shuffling steps that seemed to take forever.

The warm water that struck him squarely on his head felt good and muted the headache to just a small throb, it was while scrubbing his hair with pale pink shampoo that the first image of what happened last night or this morning assaulted him.

Pink it had something to do with the color pink and ….red? Arms he remembered those around him and a smell like…like it skirted away from him and was lost to the depths of his mind as soon as he tried to focus on it. Pink and red though, scanning through the memories that he knew were true and happened earlymorning today,the only thing he could remember was Sakura she had pink hair and a red shirt.

"What the hell happened last night," he asked in a wide-eyed whisper of perplexity, it couldn't be anyone else but Haruno Sakura, the young apprentice of the Godaime who he liked to joke around with and tease. He'd give almost anything to know what happened.

"Kotetsu-san" he dropped the soap with a thud.

The voice was muffled by the bathroom door and the running shower, but he recognized it anyway, cursing as he fumbled picking up the bar at the same time reassuring Sakura that he was alright, when she had called with concern hearing the sound of something striking the floor.

"Alright, I'm going to go make some tea for your headache and stomach"

"Sure" he called back hesitantly

"Oh shit" he breathed out when she walked away, staring at the bathroom wall opposite him in shock, did something happen with Sakura and him last night?

* * *

While I was writing this, the whole time I was listening to the soundtrack from Lord of the Rings, I like one of their songs called Into The West, it's the last song on the track so hmmm guess we know where their taste in songs lie. Most of it is melody but that's cool I use it to get in the mood to write. 

It's surprising how effective it is to get four pages out instead of just 1/2 cough cough...yeah so it's all good and** Read and Review, **would very much 'ppreciate it if you would.


End file.
